


This is who we are

by blackberryjimin (M16)



Series: Fictions of my Blood, Sweat & Tears [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance, jinrene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M16/pseuds/blackberryjimin
Summary: The one where Seokjin makes a bento bowl for Joohyun as an indirect confession of his feelings.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Jin/Irene, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Seokjin/Irene Bae, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Series: Fictions of my Blood, Sweat & Tears [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013070
Kudos: 13





	This is who we are

**Author's Note:**

> I have noticed that there aren't many Jinrene fics that exist so I decided to contribute. They're original visuals, that's who they are, yeah. *cough* I hope people start forgiving Irene, though. People can be so overdramatic.

It has been a year since Seokjin's parents went to Australia for something that's related to both of their works. Even so, they were nice parents who did not neglect their children in order to earn money and enjoy themselves with the fruits of their labor. They always tried their hardest in order to support Jin and gave him what he needed as he grew up.

He knew that his parents will come back in a few months’ time, anyway. Being an independent child, he learned how to live in the dormitories of a boarding school that his parents enrolled him in, and carried on by himself as days go by. He knew it's upsetting that all of a sudden he gets parted with his parents and is forced to have a different kind of life, but sometimes life gets tough for everyone, and he’s a grown-up, so he kept silent about it and pretended that nothing was wrong and that he was okay.

That is, until he met new friends in the local private high school, and a decent guy for a roommate. Long story short, it became one of his memorable moments in life.

"Seokjin," he heard a firm voice calling him out. There was a poke in his side, and a slight shake in his arm. He groaned and rolled to the side, hugging the familiar pillow that he treasured like his life.

"Jin, wake up!"

The voice was more persistent and louder this time, so he slowly opened his eyes and met an intense stare. "S-suga?"

Suga, a handsome guy who was already dressed up, his blonde hair and glasses reflecting Jin's sleepy face, smiled at him and removed his blanket this time. "About time you wake up! You're going to cook and make a bento for Irene, right? Did you forget already?"

Jin just stared at him for a moment, blinking silently as he let the words sink in.

_Cook._

_Bento._

**_Irene._ **

"Oh shit!" He threw the pillow to the side and sat straight up, messy bed hair sticking in different directions. Today is the day he promised that he's going to make lunch for Irene! How could he forget?

"Oh my god, Suga. We've got to hurry! I don’t want to come to school emptyhanded because I promised myself that today is the day!!" He ranted on, panic laced in his unused morning voice.

Suga chuckled and shook his head while placing a hand on his hip. "Don’t worry about that. I actually woke you up earlier than you should so there's no need to hurry. We're not late with anything."

Jin halted and sighed in obvious relief. Suga, for some reason, woke up earlier than him today which is a _miracle_ , but he's very thankful to have someone as responsible and level-headed as him for his roommate. He definitely owes him one.

"What time is it then?" He rubbed his eyes to make himself more awake. "Do you think we should cook first or I should take a bath first?"

Suga pushed him in the direction of the bathroom. He became surprised when he caught sight of his uniform and towel already hanging inside, courtesy of no other than the dude himself.

"Did you do all this before waking me up?" Jin gasped, staring at the other guy incredulously. "What is up with you today? It's like you prepared everything already and all I have to do is cook."

"Well, you needed to rest and look your best if you're going to give lunch to Irene today." Suga grinned, eyes glinting with mischief. "That way, you two will get together faster and I can get rid of you sooner."

"Yah! What did you say?" Jin lightly pushed Suga away, yet laughed at his words.

They continued laughing together for a moment, until Suga's phone beeped in the pocket of his school jeans. He took it out and opened the screen, notifying a text.

"Looks like Jungkook and Taehyung are almost here. You better take a bath now." He nudged Jin further inside the bathroom. "We'll prepare the basics like boiling the water and cutting up the vegetables, then when you're done you can join us and finish the whole dish yourself."

Jin grinned and bro-hugged his good friend. "I'm thankful to have you guys help me with this. I know I’m _handsome_ and _awesome_ at cooking, but the food will surely turn out way better since you guys will prepare it with me."

Suga squeezed back tightly. _This guy, really._ "Of course. You'll always have us behind you, supporting you in every way Jin-hyung.”

"Ah, it's too early to be sappy." Jin let go and laughed again. It's only six in the morning and he just woke up.

"Yeah," Suga nodded. "You’re a drama king."

"A handsome drama king.” He corrected.

Then there came several knocks on their door, which meant that their friends, Jungkook and Taehyung were already outside. Jin gasped again; they're running on a clock here. He should really take a bath now.

"I better hurry," He nodded at Suga and quickly closed the bathroom door, eager to finish bathing and just get on with all the cooking.

Suga turned away and lethargically walked towards the door. He couldn’t help but notice that Jin looked truly happy and lively after a long time; it was heartwarming to look at. The guy never did like showing his emotions to everyone if something personal happened, and him wanting to major in Film in college, acting like everything was alright was as easy as breathing. Unlike him; when he feels something unpleasant, his face shows it all.

"The things that love do to you, huh?" He mumbled to himself before quickly shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts. He finally turned the knob to open the door.

"Yoongi-hyung!!!”

Two guys happily greeted him as they came into view. Taehyung, the tall brunet hugged him as a sign of greeting while the other one wearing a beanie stayed back with a smile on his face.

“Morning, hyung!” Taehyung said with a wide grin on his face. He proceeded straight to the small couch in the center of the room to dump his bag and went to the kitchen counter.

“Good morning, Suga-hyung.” Jungkook also hugged him lightly.

Suga patted the kid’s head and let him in. “Morning to you two.”

“What are we going to cook today? What does Irene-noona even like?” Jungkook asked while gently closing the door, repeating the same action as Taehyung did before heading to the kitchen with a spring in his step.

“It’s going to be a bit of everything else, I think. Japanese bento bowl.” Suga answered, following suit. He went towards the fridge, took out Jin’s chosen ingredients with care, and placed it on the shiny marble counter.

“Irene-noona better return his love after this or I’m gonna end her!” Taehyung said in a threatening voice while holding a random pack of seasoning and a knife in the other.

Jungkook erupted in laughter and leaned on the counter. “Careful with that. Joy-ssi will nag you if you get hurt.”

"Ha," Taehyung grinned and acted normally even though his heart was pounding at the thought of his long-time girlfriend, Joy. "She always does that anyway."

Suga grabbed a small pot and positioned it under a faucet, the water flowing out and filling it with a relaxing sound. After it was filled, he then placed it on the burner to heat it up.

"The first time I met Joy, she was a new transfer in our class. Because of her visuals and snobbish aura, she was the new target of the bullies. You know how they are. She flipped a chair like a badass and they all ended up getting scolded by the teacher." Taehyung laughed at the old memory.

The youngest of them smiled and took the knife from Taehyung's hand to start chopping up the side dish vegetables in a presentable way. "I didn’t know her enough to judge her so I felt neutral."

“I always forget that you’re a student who only started last spring, Kookie.” Taehyung said out loud while looking at the intricate designs Jungkook was making with the carrots. “You clicked with us so easily huh?”

Jungkook shyly rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged it off like it wasn’t a big deal. “I still feel like I have no right to belong sometimes, but you guys always give me space to claim. So it’s all thanks to most of you, really.”

Suga smiled while looking at the two’s interactions. "We’re happy to have you as one of us now.”

“Definitely!”

It was silent for a while, just the three of them relishing the moment before Taehyung decided to pick their backstory up again.

“I found out that Joy has always been that way. Headstrong, brave, smart, weird, but is always is true to herself."

Jungkook turned to the reminiscing guy. "Is that why you fell in love with her, then?"

The brunet's cheeks became rosy as he turned away to hide his face. "Stop asking me silly questions."

"I'm just curious! From your stories and interactions, you get along so well that it's like nearly impossible for anyone to get between you two." He explained, done with the different shaped carrots. Next were the broccoli and string beans.

“Or they playfully hurt one another like psychos and still be okay with it,” Suga commented as he started working on the miso soup alone.

Taehyung's poker face morphed into one with a gentle smile. That kind of face he wears whenever he feels that it's alright to let his guard down, because no one is going to judge him for his words or story. It's the real Taehyung that no one gets to see except for his friends, and only at times when he chooses to be transparent.

He took a deep breath and thought of a proper answer. "She is an understanding girl. She's nice to everyone else, even if others often take advantage of it without her realizing it. She's wise even if she usually plays around. She's very supportive of me and everything I do. Even if I bully her most of the time, I feel like she knows why I'm doing it. And she does the same to me. We're quite dependent on each other. Yeah, we get really weird in everyone's eyes, but at least we're weird together."

"Kyah kyaah!”

Everyone’s heads snapped to the direction of what turned out to be fake squealing. There stood Jin, gloriously dressed like a leading man in a Korean teen drama, having heard all of Taehyung’s sappy monologue about his own love life.

“Imagine Joy’s reaction when she hears that coming out of your mouth," Jin added, shaking his head for his wet hair to dry up. He felt refreshed and now ready to dominate the kitchen.

Suga made a noise at the statement. "She will probably become speechless because Taehyung is usually nowhere near sweet to her in public.”

"Hey!" Taehyung protested. "I take care of her just fine, thank you very much!"

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” The blonde waved his hand dismissively, teasing.

Jin looked at what his friends already started, before taking the main ingredients he’s going to be working with. He was planning for a healthy meal which consisted of the special pickles he readied the night before, some sesame tofu, sushi rice, stir-fried vegetables, and miso soup. He knew Irene liked eating healthy food.

"Should we get started for real now?" Jungkook asked, lighting up the screen of his iPad with Jin’s preloaded original recipe, which he asked for last night.

Jin beamed at them and nodded, the fiery determination starting to blaze in his bright eyes. "Yes! I'm ready to own Irene's heart the very first bite she takes from this Jin-special bento bowl."

"For the power of love," Taehyung said, pumping up his first in the air.

Suga made a face at that. “Too sappy, I’m going to puke.”

“What a meanie!”

Seokjin chuckled at his friends, wondering how he ever got lucky to have the privilege to meet such amazing people in his life.

* * *

"And we're finally done!" Jin whined and leaned on the counter, resting for a bit. They finished the decently-sized bento bowl, decorated in pink because it's Irene he is giving it to. Irene is mysterious and silent most of the time, so he mainly guessed what she'll like with the best intentions. _I mean, girls like pink right?_

Fingers crossed she'll like what he prepared with a little help from his friends, because his heart is on this food. It was also kind of hard to not seem like they went all out on Irene's bento bowl, because then she might tell him _"You didn't have to do this."_ or _"You didn't have to overwork yourself."_

But of course he'll be having none of that.

He really wanted to give her something that will give her the idea that he likes her, because it will take him longer to gain the courage before he gets to voice out his real feelings for her. He hates rejection, so he chose the alternative way suggested by his friends. In Japanese culture, it’s usually the girl who makes a bento for the guy she likes, but he’s fine turning it around. An honest but subtle way of showing her how he feels not as a close friend, but as a guy she can possibly be in a relationship with.

_So hopefully it all goes well._

Jungkook hopped on the counter and started swinging his legs around, staring at the finished bento bowl and humming with approval. "Woah, they look great. I'm sure that Irene-noona will appreciate this delicious food."

Right when he said that, Suga and Taehyung started eating the leftover sesame tofus, chewing them up and letting the sriracha-soy sauce combined flavors melt in their mouths. Their eyes immediately widened in amazement.

"Jin, you’ve really done it this time!" Suga said, eagerly nodding for a job well done. It looked like his efforts trying to get the right, thick and crunchy crust for the tofus paid well. He took another cube and ate it in satisfaction.

Taehyung hummed in approval and took a picture of the finished product using his phone. "For the remembrance of the first time we all cooked together, and the last day Irene-noona and Jin-hyung will remain single!"

Jin blushed and wiped the trickling sweat on his forehead, unintentionally spreading breadcrumbs on it. "You guys really think she'll like it?"

"I’m sure she will." Jungkook hopped off the counter and reached behind Taehyung’s shoulder, taking a small piece of fried broccoli and popping it in his mouth. It's unfair they're the only ones having a taste. "Don't be so nervous, hyung. You're kinda close to Irene-noona so I'm sure she'll be thankful that you made her food."

They all settled at the small dining table and had the extra food they prepared as their breakfast. Irene’s bento was now carefully packed, along with the miso soup. After accomplishing Jin’s goal for this morning, they talked about lots of things over breakfast; homework, family life, and the latest movies in theatres. Always such a great time when they are together, but much better if they were complete.

"I think it's getting late. Maybe we should start moving?" Jin looked at the watch on his right hand. Classes were going to start at 8 and they had 20 minutes left from all their chit-chats.

“You’re right. I don’t want to put another late in my record.” Suga muttered, taking the initiative to put the last of their plates in the sink. It would have to be cleaned later when they get home.

Once they were all ready to leave, a random pop song suddenly played. With a confused look, Jungkook took out his vibrating phone to find out who's calling him first thing in the morning. A look of recognition flashed across his face as his finger swiped to the right, putting the call on speaker for everybody to hear. "Hello?"

_"Hello, Jungkook-ssi?"_

“Yes,”

“Good morning, Yeri-ssi!” Taehyung butted in.

 _“Oh, who was that?”_ A girly voice asked. _“Good morning!”_

Teasing responses all came out in succession, coming from the three guys Jungkook calls his “friends” before he got to properly converse with the girl. His hyungs really like grabbing every opportunity they get that will make him embarrassed.

"Why did you call?" Jungkook cut them all off, immediately getting nudged in the side by Jin's elbow. Jungkook swatted his arm off while being red in the face. Why did they have to make a fuss about Yeri calling, really!

They were all staring at Jungkook's expression with meaningful grins on their faces because if Jin had Irene and Taehyung had Joy, Jungkook had Yeri. Their relationship doesn’t really have a label like Joy and Taehyung, but basically, everyone knows these two have something other than friendship hidden behind their glances and private conversations. A potential bud for romance, if you may.

 _"Are you guys done cooking yet?"_ Yeri's high-pitched voice was heard, along with passing cars and blowing wind.

"We are," Jungkook nodded even though she wouldn't see it. "We're on the way out of their dormitory. Where are you?"

_"Already outside. Can you hurry?”_

_Can I what?_ Jungkook’s eyes widened upon hearing those words. He didn’t know they were supposed to go to classes together today— he just informed her about their plans for Irene this morning. He was about to ask her further, _but then_ , he remembered Yeri has always been impatient when it comes to literally anything.

He just sighed and accepted his fate. “Okay, I got it. We’ll be there soon.”

_“Okay. Bye.”_

The phone call quickly ended and Jungkook put his phone back in his jean pocket. The moment he noticed the silence, he knows he’s the next one in line for the endless teasing.

“Our Jungkook is growing up so fast!” Jin began, putting his arm around the kid’s frame with his other hand messing up his hair. “Looks like Yeri is already waiting for you, huh? My best ship is sailing!”

Suga joined in on the teasing. “Yeri must really like you that she endured waiting for you outside the boys’ dormitories instead of just going straight to the classroom. Other boys can see her there! Since when have you two been walking together?”

Jungkook started stammering out lame responses in a desperate attempt to evade the interrogation. “I, uh, it’s not a daily thing! She just- I don’t know! I didn’t even know she’s going to wait for me!” he said.

“Then why did she not question that we’re all walking together today?” Taehyung raised an eyebrow, smirking at a blushing and most definitely embarrassed Jungkook. “We usually go together, not with Suga and Jin-hyung.”

“I actually informed Yeri about our agenda for today… So she knows Jin-hyung will prepare a bento bowl for Irene-noona.” he answered, sending an apologetic look to the oldest.

Jin got surprised. “Your girlfriend knows about me and Irene?”

“She’s _not_ my girlfriend!” Jungkook whined, and Taehyung whisper-added “yet!” in the side.

He whacked him in the head.

“A-and it’s not like she would tell anybody. She knows that girls are more complicated than boys anyway, even though she’s one. It’s not her problem to deal with.” Jungkook weakly defended, fiddling with his fingers. “Sorry, Jin-hyung!”

Jin shook his head and smiled at their maknae. “Nah, don’t worry. I trust you and Yeri, and every single one of our friends. Irene will probably know when I give her the bento anyway so it’s not going to be a secret for long.”

Once they reached the exit of the dormitory, they saw a familiar mop of light brown head that belonged to Yeri, who was leaning on a wall with a Switch in her hands. _Of course_ she’d be willing to play her games as she waits early in the morning.

“Yeri-ssi!” he called out.

She looked up and finally saw the guys, bowing as they neared her. “Good morning oppas.” She greeted, pressed a couple of buttons to save her game before turning it off and putting it back in her backpack. She stood up straighter as well, with no luck of towering over the guys.

“So, how did it go?” she asked to no one in particular, a smile on her face.

Taehyung patted her head just like he always does whenever they come across each other. “It went pretty great! Irene-noona will surely like it because Jin-hyung worked so hard on it.”

Yeri grunted at what Taehyung did and pinched his side for revenge. She only laughed as the poor guy whined in the background— that’s his fault, so.

“I see. Seulgi and Wendy-ssi will beat Jin-oppa up if Irene-unnie ends up not liking it.”

Jin laughed and did disapproving hand gestures. “Please don’t. If she doesn’t like it, I will keep my distance. But know that I still want her friendship and I want everyone at peace.”

She raised an eyebrow, but looked pleased with how pure and honest Jin was. “Alright then, oppa. I’ll make sure to tell her that.”

They started walking in a familiar rhythm, Jungkook in Yeri’s right and the other guys in his left. It also didn’t take long for them to reach the school and enter their respective classrooms until Jin and Suga remained, as they were older than most.

Once they reached their classroom on another floor, Irene was already inside doing what she usually does; having her earphones plugged in so she can listen to music while the teacher was not there yet. It wasn’t hard to catch her since she was in the middle row in the near center. Suga already went straight to his place by the window, while Jin smiled and walked all the way to the front row.

The day is just starting, but it wouldn’t be like any other normal day.

Jin knew that the most.

* * *

Time passed by and lunchtime finally came, but Jin was cold sweating in his seat. He couldn’t even stand up or open the bag that contained the bento bowl he made for Irene because he’s _that_ nervous. The rest of the guys were inside their classroom, too.

“Hey, you can do this.” Suga said, crouching down to look at Jin straight in the eyes. “You’ll never know whether she’ll like it or not if you don’t give it to her.”

Hoseok sighed and decided to be the one to push his hyung harder. He grabbed the bag himself and brought out the pink bento bowl, gently taking Jin’s hands and placing it on his open palm. “Be brave, Jin-hyung! Irene-noona wouldn’t scold you for this wonderful thing! Look at this cutie!” 

“She might look serious and all but there’s a playful side in her.” Jimin reminded him, coolly sitting on Jin’s table. “I heard that Yeri-ssi already texted her to come to the rooftop alone, too. That way you two can eat there together and have a fun time.”

Jin honestly looked like he wanted to protest and back out, but the look Namjoon was giving him made him pause and think again for a moment. The tallest of them gave him an encouraging smile and helped him stand up from his seat.

“Nothing will go wrong, Jin-hyung. All you have to do is go out there and conquer the world!”

“Conquer Irene?” Taehyung snickered and bit his lip to stop the full-on laughter. “I don’t know but that sounded kinky.”

“You’re the kinky one for thinking that!” Jimin commented straightforwardly, earning himself a punch in the arm by the brunet. He cussed because that _hurt_ , but he couldn’t stop laughing. “Yah, I’m only saying the truth!”

“Everyone knows you’re kinkier, Jimin-ssi!” Taehyung stuck his tongue out and turned back to their hyung. Jimin only shook his head and let him off.

Jin took a deep breath and finally nodded. He can do this. Nothing will go wrong because whatever the outcome is, he will still want to be friends with Irene, and if he ever succeeds then he’ll be on top of the world. Both results are positive, so he shouldn’t get so worried after all!

He gave them a smile and started jogging out of the room. “Thank you guys! Please wish me luck because I will need it!”

“Of course! Good luck, Jin-hyung!” Namjoon’s dimples showed as he waved at him.

“We’ll be cheering you on!”

Jin nodded and looked forward, jog turning to a sprint because he doesn’t want Irene to wait for him that long. He doesn’t really need to fix his appearance, because she had already seen hundreds of his faces, ugly or not, and yet she remained his friend. Yeah. Irene will still be the girl that he likes regardless of what happens today.

And who is he kidding? He’s worldwide handsome, no one can reject him.

_Nah, he'll take that back._

He reached the door to the rooftop and saw Irene’s back turned against him. She was looking at the view, arms folded over the rails. He can already imagine the peaceful look that she has, an expression that he’s grown fond of over the months that they spent together in school. He took a deep breath and shook his nerves away, before opening the door and walking towards her with unsure confidence.

“Irene-ssi,” he called out, a weak smile taking over his features. Irene perked up as she heard the familiar voice, turning around and seeing Jin holding… a small bag.

“Hey, Jin-ssi.” She greeted with a small smile. But really, she was confused at the moment because Yeri’s the one who told her to come up and she’s nowhere to be found. So, why? Where was she? Why is Jin here?

_What’s happening?_

Realization immediately dawned on her the moment she saw a difference in Jin’s usually proud posture, because today he looked shy and unsure of what he’s about to do, almost like he’s embarrassed to be around Irene right now. This scenario is familiar because she’s experienced this at least thrice before when guys give her letters to invite her to the roof so that they can confess their feelings for her.

Yeah, just like that.

_Wait, what?_

Irene pursed her lips and stood up straighter, burying her hands deep in the pockets of her skirt, waiting for Jin to say something. Maybe she’s wrong. It’s not good to get ahead of the situation and be full of herself. Jin’s a good friend; not a stranger to just turn down.

Jin cleared his throat and looked down at the bag held by his hands. “Like I promised before, I-I made you a bento, Irene-ssi. I had the motivation to make it today. Do you want to eat with me?” he glanced up at her, the blush on his cheeks very noticeable because of the real embarrassment. “I... I don’t know if you still remember me saying that, but yeah. I pushed through the idea because I wanted to cook for you.”

Irene gulped, the words ringing in her ears. Ah, this is definitely a first. She’s never received a homemade bento from a _guy_ , and it just got more memorable because it was coming from someone she’s actually friends with.

She can feel the shyness creeping up on her, so she cleared her throat and chuckled at this ridiculous situation they’re both in. Really, what’s making them hesitate? They’ll only eat lunch together. The only difference is that they’re not with their friends, so they’ll be eating alone. There seems to be no one aside from them here on the rooftop as well, which is a bit suspicious since it’s usually a hot spot.

_(Their groups were actually behind the rooftop entrance blocking anyone who would dare interrupt the lunch of the high school’s hottest visuals.)_

That’s not only it. Why is her heart pounding in her chest? She’s never experienced this before. It’s only Jin. She never got this nervous around the guys who confessed to her before. So why is it happening now?

_No, maybe because it is **Jin.**_

Jin’s one of the guys she’s very comfortable with aside from Suho or Minho. But they have never made her heart beat this fast so what does Jin has that’s making him different from others? His face? His personality?

It’s the first time that she doesn’t understand what’s happening with herself.

Jin noticed Irene’s distant look so he courageously grabbed her hand, leading her towards the nearest bench placed in the center of the railings. Their location has the best view of the city’s sceneries so he’s thankful that no one’s here except them. He smiled and took out the bento bowls he made for themselves once they’re situated side by side.

“Here you go,” he took his blue one and handed the pink bento bowl to her enthusiastically, eyes bright and determined. Irene stared at him for a while longer, liking the expression on his face and wanting to remember it in her head. “You don’t have to worry because it wouldn’t poison you.”

“I wasn’t worried about that.” She laughed and accepted it. “But thank you, Jin-ssi. Did you really make this?” She asked, slowly opening the lid of the bento with extra care and precision. For the first time in her life, someone else made a homemade bento for her aside from her mother. No matter how hard she denies it, the gesture makes her heart flutter.

It’s almost like one of those cliché romantic comics out there. The usual scene where the main protagonist makes a bento for the person he or she likes in order to express his or her feelings. It was surreal, she really didn't want to indulge in her thoughts.

When she saw the food prepared for her, her eyes widened upon seeing the exceptional placement of different kinds of food, from appetizer to the main course. The only thing missing is the dessert.

_Well, this scene is sweet enough anyway that it would have to do._

Her smile grew wider. “I appreciate this so much. Thank you, really.”

“You’re welcome.” The taller of the two smiled and looked down at his lap, trying to hide the blush spreading on his cheeks. Things are going well, and now he feels stupid for thinking that Irene is not going to like this. “Let’s start eating?”

* * *

It didn’t really have much of a change.

The two had gotten even closer ever since that day, and there are certain days when Jin makes lunch for her occasionally. Sometimes they all cook together for the whole girl and boy group, and it always ends up with everyone cleaning the surrounding areas because of their playful antics and funny “food designs”.

Jin thinks that Jungkook and Yeri’s taking too long with their “invisible” relationship, but he thinks that it’s alright because it will always be up to them to decide what to do about it. They can go at their own comfortable pace, but seeing as they’re his number one ship, if they don’t hurry up getting together he might end up planning with the others how to lock them up together in a room so that they can do their own thing.

_The consequence he’ll receive from Irene afterward better be worth it or else._

On the other hand, Suga’s contented with staying single for now since freedom will always be desirable above all else. Sometimes, the others listen to his self-produced mixtapes or raw recordings when they have free time. But deep down, it’s enough that he’s content about his friends being happy with the way things are going for them. That’s all that matters, really.

As for Jin’s own love life, whether it be with Irene or not, he’s going to go with the flow and put his own share of hard work and effort to get her sweet “yes”. Even if it may not be today, or the following weeks, it’s alright. 

He knows that the right time will come that he’ll be happier than ever.

Truly happier than he’s ever been.

_Someday._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you guys liked it! I have another work about the boys being frat men, although it's lowkey a Halsey/Jimin fic. I plan on updating it soon and it's next in this series. Check it out if you want hehe
> 
> And if people want an additional IG follower, I follow back @blackberryjimin c:


End file.
